les rituels de Bella ou d'Edward
by lolivamp
Summary: Bella ou Edward font des rituels d'invocation ou non
1. Chapter 1

Petit délire sur un rituel de Bella, dans l'os pour le concours horror movie contest j'avais créer un Edward magicien mais je n'avais pas fait un rituel complet, je l'avais coupé avan que cela devienne réellement intéressant alors j'ai décidé de me rattraper ici

Pdv Bella

Nous somme le jour du Samhain ou d'Halloween pour ceux qui sont ignorant, nous somme le jour où la barrière entre les mondes est la plus fine, nous somme le jour idéal pour les invocations.

Pour cela j'ai décidé d'invoquer premièrement les éléments pour me protéger, le dernière élément étant le l'esprit, je leur demanderais de me rejoindre. Je forme un pentacle avec une bougie pour représenter chacun des éléments que je positionne sur les branche du pentagramme. Je positionne sur la branche nord une bougie jaune pour symboliser l'air, sur celle à l'est j'en met une rouge qui peint le feu, pour l'eau je place une bougie bleu au sud et pour la terre un cierge vert vient se positionné à l'ouest. Sur la dernière branche de mon pentagramme je met une bougie violette pour symboliser l'esprit.

Je danse en décrivant un cercle autours de mon pentagramme pour dessiner le cercle de la vie. Ensuite je me dirige vers le nord pour allumer le premier cierge je prononce en même temps ces mots « l'air tu enveloppe les oiseaux de ton étaux protecteur, en cette nuit protège nous, air je t'invoque dans ce cercle », le vent vient faire voler mes cheveux. Je procède de la même manière mais avec le feu et une autre formule « feu tu réchauffe les cœurs et les foyers en hiver vient rependre ta douce chaleur dans ce cercle » le pentacle s'allume d'une légère flamme. Je m'approches de la bougie bleue en prononçant ces phrases « eau la vie ai nait dans ton antre, les poissons vive en ton cœur, tu nous apaise, je t'invoque en ce cercle pour que tu y rependes ton calme » j'entends la douce mélodie des vagues. Je vais allumer la bougie de la terre en disant ces mots « terre tu nous accueille en ton sein à notre mort, tu nous nourris vient nous rejoindre dans ce cercle » les odeurs de fleurs et de gazon fraichement tondu entoure mon corps.

À présent j'allume le dernier cierge. « esprit tu reste à jamais sur cette terre je t'invoque en ce cercle pour que tu repende ta sagesse dans le monde des vivants » à ce moment un corps flou et translucide apparaît. Je lui demande mon avenir, il me répond que je rencontrerai bientôt l'âme sœur.

La fin du rituelle me paraît clair, je remercie le « fantôme » et lui dit au revoir je salue les éléments dans cette ordre, la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air; après les avoir remercier eux aussi. Le feu sur le pentacle s'éteint et je retourne à des activités plus habituelle.

Deux semaine après ce rituelle j'ai bel et bien rencontrer l'âme soeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Pdv externe

Une jeune fille seul dans une salle, allume différents bâtons d'encens. La fumé envahit la pièce, des odeurs d'arruda, pour lutter contre les esprits, les énergies et les influences négatives, en plus de cela il nous apporte une protection spirituelle, embaume l'endroit. Elle prépare tout pour sa séance de spiritisme. En premier lieu elle fait bruler des plantes purificatrice pour éviter que des esprits démoniaques ne viennent perturber mon invocation, avec son ballot enfumé elle fait le tours de la salle.

Pdv Bella

Je m'assois devant ma planche de ouija, des anges l'ornes, des lettres, des chiffres et des mots simple comme oui, non, fin sont là pour permettre de communiquer facilement avec les esprits. Je commence par le fameux esprit es-tu là ? La goutte se déplace vers le oui. Je continue en posant des questions simples pour mieux connaître la personne avec qui je parle, comme quand on se fait un nouvel ami.

J'apprends donc son nom : Leah, la date de sa naissance : 1900 et de sa mort : 1918. Elle est morte très jeune, c'est dommage. Je prend connaissance de l'époque, de sa vie d'avant et d'après sa mort. Car oui je veux savoir comment sa passe l'après, c'est en partie pour cela que je communique avec les « fantômes », je fait ça aussi pour apprendre d'une manière intéressante l'Histoire avec un grand H et l'histoire de la personne.

À moment donné je dit, ou pense car les esprits ont le don de télépathie, un truc que ne doit pas trop lui plaire car elle met fin à la séance en déplaçant la goutte vers le mot fin.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.


End file.
